


Dressed to Perfection

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco likes to look his very best...when he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressed to Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own a laptop but I don't own Harry Potter.

Narcissa's muffled voice sounded from the hallway outside, "Hurry up, darling! We wouldn't want to be late."  
  
"Coming mum. I'm almost ready." Draco refrained from snapping that it took  _time_ to look your very best. Only the tie was left for him, anyway.

"Draco, you take even longer than your mum to get ready. We are going to be a mockery of a family if we're late because you took so long to get ready." His father said sternly. Draco was sure he was rolling his eyes.  
  
"What a fussy kid," said the mirror. "You should go, I've given up on you a long while ago."

"Okay, fine!" Draco grumbled as he abandoned getting his tie on and rushed out of the door.

It wasn't his fault that it took so long to get ready.


End file.
